Kill Two Birds With One Stone
by rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe
Summary: Seeing her act without thinking in order to save her brother’s life, I realized that she had managed to lose her life and remove the soul of our team…[Susan’s death seen through the eyes of Ben Grimm] [Second in Sue’s death series]


**Hi! Thanks to all who reviewed **Leap in the Dark**. Your reviews are very nice! Anyways, this is Ben's point of view. **

Kill Two Birds with One Stone

I knew Susie liked to be the superhero at times, but I never would have thought that it would end this way. Today I even had to admit was a very unusual day. Raining hard as we went through the streets trying to find who caused mischief in the local bank. Raining on a day we fight is as unusual as Johnny apologizing for a prank he did. Also, we didn't save the day from any dangerous criminal; not the Mole Man, not the Skrulls, not even Doom. We had to save the day from a thug, a low lying measly thug. This had to be a setback to my reputation. Enough about my reputation and onto more pressing matters.

On the corner of my eye, I saw Susie struggling to keep a collapsing wall up with her force fields. Meanwhile, Reed, Johnny, and I were interrogating the thug into pleading guilty.

Reed simply said, "Mr. Johnson, the only way you are not going to get pressing charges is if you bring yourself in."

'Mr. Johnson' scowled and snarled, "What makes you think that?"

I cut in, "Come on man, you're making our job harder than it needs to be, even if I do want to clobber you."

Reed glared at me, while Johnny just snickered. The man had had it.

He shouted, "GET OUT BEFORE I DO SOMETHING WE BOTH KNOW THAT I WILL REGRET!"

On the other hand, Johnny chuckle, "Come on, man; we both know that you can't harm us. So, might as well leave the fighting to us and the pleading guilty to you."

My blue eyes widened when the man took something out from his pocket. It was silver gun, now lashed with raindrops. I knew what he was going to do. He pointed the gun to Johnny's chest and remarked, "Now who's the one fighting?" He snickered as he was about to pull the trigger.

I stayed paralyzed whilst Reed and I could only watch as the events unfold. Susie, out of nowhere, yelled her brother's name and stood in front of him to accept the blow from the bullet in her chest. She clutched her chest as she collapsed to the ground.

I growled out in anger, as the thug tried to escape. I grabbed him before he could escape. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" My words went echoing in the rainy day.

The man could only whimper, "I'm sorry…I didn't know…"

I growled, "Sorry doesn't cut it." I was about to throw him onto the floor when I realized I heard sirens. I looked out and saw a woman with a cell phone in her hands, shaking. I realized that the woman must have been scared when Susie accepted the blow. Giving the thug to the authorities, I ran to see Susie in Reed's arms.

Susie was covered in blood that was flowing from her chest. I stood there, horrified. I knew Susie would do anything for her baby brother, but I had never thought that her over protectiveness would end this way. Seeing her act without thinking in order to save her brother's life, I realized that she had managed to lose her life and remove the soul of our team.

Everyone on our team had a special quality that helped our team to work. Reed was the brainy one who gave out the orders. Me, I was the one who pigged out on food, lifted weights, and followed the orders. Johnny was the reckless, child one of the group. Susie, well, she was different. She was the soul of our team. With her caring nature, one could always turn to her for help. Susie was going to die and our team was going to die along with her.

She smiled faintly when she saw Johnny finally break out of his trauma and lean down beside me. She struggled to kiss him on the cheek and whispered, "Don't feel guilty, Johnny. This was _my_ leap in the dark." Then she closed her eyes and then it was confirmed that Susie was about to kill two birds with one stone by dying.

**Like it? Hope so.**

**Please review! Next oneshot should be up soon!**

**Forgiveness is the scent that the rose leaves on the heel that crushes it.**

**-Rosefire**


End file.
